


【普奇x你】这位神父请你矜持.后续2

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	【普奇x你】这位神父请你矜持.后续2

你和你的朋友莉亚以及同学卡萝拉一起出来吃晚饭。  
卡萝拉拉着你们去了一个在镇子上小有名气的意大利酒吧餐厅。  
酒吧餐厅，顾名思义，这儿一半是餐厅，另一半是酒吧。顾客要不来吃饭，要不来泡吧，大家两不干扰。  
虽然卡萝拉是这么说的，但你觉得另一边舞池里的音乐严重干扰到了很多吃饭的顾客。比如你，以及不远处还有个老头从你们进门起就一直捂着耳朵。  
“我妈要是知道我来这种地方会把我的头砍下来的。”  
莉亚看着舞池里正在卖弄风情的男女们，别有深意地说了句。  
“没事的，没有哪个高中生没来过酒吧，”卡萝拉挥了挥手里的叉子，满不在乎地说，“xx你姐叫啥来着？对了，斯嘉丽，她也常来的。”  
“我就知道。”  
你边说边把目光从舞池里的性感女郎身上移开，叉起一块烤得有点焦的蘑菇饼，送进了自己嘴里。  
正当你咀嚼着这块饼的时候，你的余光捕捉到了不远处餐桌上一个熟悉的身影。  
就算是出来吃饭，他也穿着惹眼的神父服，和店里播放的摇滚音乐格格不入，让人很难不注意到他。  
你很惊讶居然会在这种地方遇见他，更让你吃惊的是，他身边居然还坐了一个风姿绰约的女人。  
你的大脑在看见这一幕的一瞬间开始飞速运转起来。普奇神父平时按时按点进出家门，不在家的时候必然可以在教堂找到他，他几乎没什么空余时间。因此你自己否认了他私生活混乱的这个猜测。  
那他在干什么呢？你举着叉子想了整整一分钟，什么头绪都没有，并且脑袋里只有一个问题，他边上这个人是谁！  
一种微妙的心情在你的心脏里蔓延。  
“怎么了？xx。”  
莉亚停下了和卡萝拉兴高采烈的攀谈，奇怪地看了你一眼。  
“没什么。”  
你说着把什么也没叉的叉子送进了嘴里。

你当然什么也猜不出来，普奇神父在干的事情只要他不说，你想破脑袋也不会有什么线索。  
大约一小时前，他遇见了身边这个女人。很碰巧，她是个替身使者。  
“你报价吧，你的替身能力对我来说很有价值，我愿意出钱买下来。”  
普奇神父对坐在自己身边的女人说。其实他也可以强行夺取这女人的能力，不过这段时间他不想惹出事端。  
“当然会让你掏钱的，刚刚都说好了嘛~不过在那之前……您不明白我为什么带您来这里吗？”  
女人贴了过去，用挑逗般的魅惑的语气问他。  
“……”  
见他不说话，女人将一只手放在了他的大腿上。  
“哎呀，别害羞嘛，我只是想知道一下，您胯下的火枪有没有捅进过哪个幸运女孩儿的腿间呢？”她微微张着玫瑰红的嘴唇，那只涂着紫色指甲油的手在表情阴沉的神父胯间捏了一下，“它看上去和您的脸一样诱人。”  
随着她这个微小的动作，普奇神父额角的青筋一下子变得清晰可见。  
他抓住女人的手腕，强行将它按回了桌子上。  
“我姑且把你的话当成某种赞美，所以我不会深究你的冒犯。”  
他的声音听上去不是很高兴。  
女人一定见识过许多类似的拒绝，绝大部分都是欲擒故纵，因此她一点也没有被吓着，这反而点燃了她征服的欲望。  
“别拒绝我，让我在你的胯下忏悔吧……天主会原谅我们的，”她边低声细语地说着边将自己的酥胸贴上了普奇神父的胳膊，“况且，现在可是你要从我手里买东西啊。”  
普奇神父的脸色不怎么好看，他沉默了一会儿，抛下女人站起身离开了。  
那女人显然有些失落，她耸了耸肩，似乎在犹豫要不要跟上去。  
无论是普奇神父还是那位女人都丝毫没有注意到店里还有几束偷窥的目光。  
“我的天啊……那不是上次我们看到的神父吗？我感觉他被人骚扰了……”  
莉亚直愣愣地盯着普奇神父走出店的身影。  
你本来没想叫她们注意的。可她们聊着聊着就发觉了店角落里的这出春戏。于是你们大气不敢出地看完了全部过程。  
看着普奇神父走出店的身影，你稍微有那么一点点高兴。  
正当你回头去看那女人，却突然看见一个等身人偶般的东西站在她身后。你吓了一跳。  
“那是什么？！”  
你低叫一声。  
莉亚和卡萝拉回头看过去。  
“什么?一个被甩了的女人啊？”  
她们莫名其妙地问你。  
你惊讶极了，那么大一个奇怪的东西站在那儿，可她们却视而不见。  
“那……那里有一个……”  
你慌慌张张地站起身，眨了眨眼睛。  
那人偶不见了。  
“怎么了？”  
莉亚和卡萝拉用一模一样的茫然表情看着你。  
“……没什么，”你坐了下来，大脑有点短路，“菜里不会有毒品吧？我感觉怪怪的。”  
听了你的话，对面的两位女孩都惊愕地看着面前的盘子。

确认过了菜品正常后，你已经无心吃饭了，你觉得自己不是醉了就是被下药了，因为你刚刚看见的场景那么真实。  
你和两位朋友道了别，并且好心劝告她们别再吃了。然后你就匆匆忙忙回了家。  
斯嘉丽正准备出门。她告诉你今晚爸爸妈妈都不回来，因为他们带着弗雷德去隔壁镇上看球赛了。  
“那你去哪儿?”  
你现在门槛处问她。  
“我答应了詹姆斯要去参加他朋友的生日。拜拜~我想普奇神父应该过会儿就回来了。”  
她说罢就愉快地从门口的矮楼梯跑了下去。  
你一个人回了家。在沙发上坐了一会儿后，大脑还没有从刚才看见的幻想里回过神来，因此你决定冲个澡清醒一下。

花洒的温水让你感觉好多了，你从浴室里出来，穿上睡裙，又随手抓了件外套披上。  
你走向厨房，想要吃了你弟弟弗雷德的冰淇淋来冷静冷静。  
一进客厅你就看见普奇神父坐在沙发上。  
“啊！”  
你吓得叫了一声。你没想到他这么快就回来了，通常他要八点多才到家的。  
他现在没穿那身你熟悉的神父装，而是换了一件开领口的上衣。仔细看的话，这件上衣的花纹也带着点宗教元素。  
“很抱歉吓到你了，”他回过头看着你，“来坐吧。”  
他示意了一下身边的空沙发。你走过去坐了下来，不知道他想干什么。  
“我今天好像在餐厅看见你了。”  
你刚一坐下，他就对你说。  
“呃……我也看见你了，但你好像在有事，所以我就没打招呼。”  
你尴尬地回答，并且心里有点奇怪。因为你不记得他注意到你了。  
“没关系。”  
“嗯……我没有误会或者……以为你渎职什么的，我看见你走开了。”  
你又急忙解释道。  
“我知道，谢谢你，好孩子。”  
“但我建议你以后别去那儿了……我，我觉得我刚刚好像在那儿被下药了。”  
“……嗯?”  
“我刚才居然看见了一个等身人偶一样的东西，就在我喝完饮料之后。”  
听了你的话，他的眼神暗了一下，让你错以为他露出了果然如此的表情。  
“人偶?”  
他有些好奇地问。  
“嗯……我记得很清楚，头上有个头套，衣服很奇怪……有种变态的感觉。”  
你告诉他。他的表情僵了一下，但是很快就调整回来了。  
“我知道你可能不相信……”  
你耸了耸肩。  
他没有表态，而是沉默了一小会儿。  
“……你相信天堂吗？”  
他突然问你。你不禁有些莫名其妙。  
“我……我不知道?”  
“我相信你说的话，并且……我也希望你能相信我接下来要说的话。”  
他认真地看着你。  
你点了点头。  
“如果我告诉你，天堂是一个真实存在并且会让所有人幸福的地方，你会相信吗？”  
他的话听上去很像在胡说八道，但你却毫无质疑地相信了，就好像你本来就知道，只是一直没想起来。  
你觉得自己可能真的吃了什么奇怪的东西。  
“我……我相信……”  
你有点恍惚地告诉他。  
“真的吗？”  
他凑近你的脸，十分认真地注视着你的眼睛。他的目光像在催眠一样，让你不由自主地牢牢盯着他。  
“嗯……”  
“真乖，”他伸手抚摸着你的脸，“好孩子，我希望你也能幸福。”  
你愣了一下。  
“您是说……去天堂吗？”  
“是啊，任何人在那里都会幸福的……虽然，和你说这些早了点。”  
他低声对你说，语气很温柔。  
“那如果有人现在就已经够幸福了呢？”  
你问。其实你没想这么说，但他的目光像是条无形的蛇一样缠住了你的脖子，半是诱导半是逼迫让你吐露心声。  
他用那双被白色睫毛覆盖的漂亮的棕黑色眼睛看了你好一会儿。  
“你是说你也是这样的人吗？”  
“以前不是……但是遇见你之后我就有点这么觉得。”  
你怔怔地说道。  
他愣了一下。他忽然发现你挺会蛊惑人心，这一点和那个人有点相似。尽管你本人没什么自觉。  
“……现在和你说这个还有点早。你只要相信我就好了。”  
他转移话题似的说道。  
你听话地点了点头。  
你从来不是一个喜欢对事物刨根问底的人。有些东西你宁愿不去深究，比如…你和他之间的关系。  
像这样微妙的联系挺好的，你觉得这样就够了。

他垂下眼睛，注视着你的唇瓣。  
“没关系，我刚才说的这些你当故事就好，不用太在意。”  
他安慰似的对你说。  
“好吧，”你探过身子凑近他，仰起头亲了一下他的脸侧，“你能亲我一下吗？”  
你觉得自己有点像个精虫上脑的变态。但没关系，他会原谅并且安慰你的。  
“当然，不过在那之前，我很好奇你为什么要去酒吧?”  
他贴着你的脸温和地问你，语气也不像在责怪。  
“卡萝拉带我去的……她是，我的同学……”  
你敷衍地回答了一句，着急地搂上他的脖子，探出舌尖舔了舔他的上唇。  
“别急，好孩子。”  
他说着抿住了你的唇瓣，抚慰般地轻轻厮磨啃咬起来。  
正当你沉溺于和他唇舌交缠时，他楼着你的腰把你从沙发上捞了起来，半扶半抱着你走向他的房间。由于你紧紧缠在他身上，因此走得有些磕磕绊绊。  
半路上你还顺手脱了他的上衣和你自己的外套。  
进了房间，他先抱着你让你在床上躺下，又抽身想去拿抽屉里的避孕套，但你紧紧抱着他的脖子不让他离开，于是他耐心地又是哄又是劝，试图让你暂时松开他。  
“别去拿了……”  
你磨蹭着他深棕色的肌肤，神志不清地说道。  
尽管你平时喜欢躲着他，可是一到床上你就变得粘人得可怕。他也意识到了这一点，并且他不讨厌这样。  
“难道你想怀上神父的孩子吗？”  
他抚摸着你的额角，在你耳边低声劝导。  
你勉强松开了他。他翻身下去，从柜子里摸出了一只避孕套，又在你的注视下把它拆了开来。  
他背过你的视线，坐在床沿套上了那个透明的塑料膜。你扯掉了自己的睡裙，支起身爬过去，从背后抱住了他，胸脯贴着他微微弓起的脊椎骨。  
“可以问你一个问题吗？”  
你小声问他。  
他回过身来用指关节怜爱地磨蹭着你的下颚。  
“当然。”  
“天主教是不是不可以……戴套?”  
听了你的话，他挑起自己浅色的眉尾。  
“没有这样的规矩，你好像对教会有点误会。”  
附在你脸上的手移到了你的嘴唇，稍微用了点力，捏了捏你的下唇。  
你吃痛地低叫一声，并且抗议般看了他一眼。  
他又道歉般地用拇指揉了揉你刚才被捏痛了的唇瓣，把它揉得有些红肿。  
其实他不是想要惩戒你，因为他很清楚，你不喜欢他对你严厉，只有温柔包容才能让你全身心地奉献给他。并且从另一个角度来说，他也不想伤害你。  
你舔了舔他的指尖，原谅了他刚才的举动。  
他欺身而上，扶着你的腰贴上自己的胯。你的双腿环住他精壮而有力的腰腹，顺着他的动作仰倒在枕头上。  
“……快进来吧。”  
你抱着他的肩膀在他耳边央求道。  
他用行动答应了你的请求，挺腰将胯下的巨物塞进了你的身体，没再让你忍受欲望的折磨。  
被进入的快感使你忍不住叫了起来。  
他的阳具仗着傲人的尺寸，将小穴每一处敏感都照顾到了。柱身碾压过内壁，将你的体内撑得再塞不下任何一点东西。  
整根没入后，他开始缓慢地抽插。  
“啊啊……！”  
你哀嚎着，手臂无力地松开了他的脖子。  
他漂亮的腰正在前后摇动着进出你的身体。深色皮肤下的肌肉紧绷出性感的线条。  
你把手搭在他的后腰上，感受他有力的腰肌正因为使力而急促抽动。  
他每一次进入都让你满足地不能自己，而每一次抽出也让你万分不舍，哪怕只是一秒钟的空虚都让你难以忍受。  
“别……别。”  
你在尖叫呻吟中挤出了几个破碎的音节。  
他低下头轻吻你的脖颈，唇瓣的触感让你一阵战栗。  
那酥麻的触电般的感觉让你下意识想躲。  
你带着哭腔呻吟哀叫着。扭动着身体想要适应一阵阵的酥麻。但它像一股温暖的电流般缠绕着你，你除了发出欢愉又痛苦的尖叫其他什么也做不到。  
“您，您太好了……”  
你情迷意乱地在他耳边呻吟。  
他平稳了一下呼吸，回答道。  
“谢谢你的……谬赞。”  
你抽泣起来，冰凉的泪水顺着脸颊滑落在他的肩上。你努力抱住他的肩膀，容纳他的阳具在你身体里进出。  
“您会一直待在这儿的吧？”  
你忍住哀叫，带着哭腔艰难地问他。  
他沉默不语，只是粗重地喘息，身下进出你的力度加重了几分。  
“啊……您……您会吗？”你抱着他的脖子，眼含泪水面色潮红地看着他央求道。  
其实你这个问题问得挺莫名其妙，因为他从没说过要离开。但你还是想知道确定答案。因为如果他哪天忽然要走，你可能会很难过很难过。  
你体内的阳具已经蓄势待发，正在做着最后的冲刺。  
“求您了……”  
你从呻吟中挤出一句难耐的乞求。  
“……我会。”  
他妥协般说道，俯身轻咬你的唇，凌乱的呼吸喷洒在你的脸颊上。  
你整个人一颤，淫液几乎是喷涌而出，打湿了你和他交合相贴的腿根。同时他也射了出来，阳具在你痉挛的小穴里肆意弹跳。  
崩溃的哀鸣和喘息声混杂在一起。你闭上眼，和他缠绵着沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

休息了一会儿后，你瞟了一眼靠坐在床头的普奇神父。他用被子盖着下半身，上半身仍是赤裸的，胸膛正微弱地起伏着。  
“我……我有东西想给你。”  
你犹豫了一下，小声告诉他。  
“嗯?”  
他向躺在床上的你投来有些好奇的目光。  
你挪到床边，摸索着从地上的外套口袋里摸出一只吊坠。  
你把它握在手里，直起身面向普奇神父。你的脸有点发烫。  
“呃，我不知道可不可以给你……”你忸怩着把它递了过去，“如果不可以的话我就拿回去了。”  
他接了过去，拎着吊坠的链子仔细打量着。那是一个金色的十字架项链，和他那件神父服的花纹有点像。这是你偶然间在钟表店里看见并且买下来的。  
他着实有点惊讶。  
“谢谢，我会好好珍惜，”他说着将它放在手里，“能帮我戴上吗？”  
你点点头，接过那只吊坠，双臂环着他的脖颈替他绕上。你一边在他的脖子后扣着搭扣一边对他说道。  
“我不知道可不可以送天主教徒十字架……但是莉亚说可以，所以我就……”  
“没什么不可以的，我很喜欢。”  
他摸了摸你的脑袋，低沉而温和地告诉你。  
确实，教规里没有这样的禁忌，但唯一有一点让他担心的就是，看见十字架本应当心怀天主，而现在他看着这只吊坠，自然而然地会想起你将它送给自己的样子。  
你收回胳膊，吻上他的唇。  
他回应着，双手抚摸着你的脊背和脖子。捧着你的脑袋和你唇瓣厮磨。

短期之内他也没什么特别的计划，待在这里也没什么关系。因此他会信守承诺，直到时机成熟。  
你搂上他的脖颈，揪着他后脑勺的白色短发和他唇舌交缠，他脖子上的吊坠贴着你，有点凉冰冰的。

其实你不知道他究竟是怎么看待你的。  
而你更不知道，他带着目的而来，却自始至终都没有对你说过一句谎话。


End file.
